A Minute Too Late
by Fantasy-Writers
Summary: Three Pokemon are accidently turned into humans... They have to stop Giovanni from doing a terrible thing to Pokemon, more importantly, how will these three Pokemon survive in the human world?
1. Default Chapter

A Minute Too Late

The Transformation

Topaz's POV

Hi! I'm Topaz! This may sound weird to you but I'm a Torchic. My friends are Noel; he's a Treecko, yeah a _boy_ Treecko, so face it! Anyway surprisingly enough my other friend is also a boy, he is a Mudkip, and his name is Pietre.

Of course I like my friends equally! Well I'll admit it, I can't help but like Noel more than a friend, but I'm going off the subject, now is the time to tell my REAL story…

Normal POV

Two years ago (Eighteen years for a Pokémon)…

Professor Oak released three Pokemon onto the lab table.

A Torchic, a Treecko and a Mudkip were those certain three Pokémon.

The Torchic and Treecko looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey I'm Topaz!" The Torchic chirped

"Hi I'm Noel!" The Treecko smiled cheekily

"Hello, I'm Pietre," The Mudkip said awkwardly

Professor Oak looked at the three Pokemon who were standing on the table, and then he spoke to another scientist.

"These three Pokemon will be part of my next experiments, be sure to monitor them." He said.

And that's how the Pokemon met.

Noel's POV

Like every morning the daily routine began again- Professor Oak let us (Topaz, Pietre and I) out of our Poke-Balls and placed us in a glass tank.

"Wow! Do you realise it has been eighteen Pokemon years that this routine has gone on?" I asked my friends.

"No, I barely realised it!" Topaz smiled shyly at me.

"Time passes quickly," Pietre laughed.

"Well that's something we can all agree on!" Topaz answered.

"You know, I barely remember my family," I said.

"Same!" agreed the other two.

"Well no big loss for me! Not like I would care anyway!" I laughed.

"NOEL!" Topaz slapped me with her wing.

"OW!" I called out.

She smiled cheekily at me, I can never get angry at her.

Suddenly the glass tank started wobbling.

"Ahhhhh! What's happening!" yelled Pietre; he got buried underneath the straw.

"What's happening Noel?" Topaz clutched at my arm.

"I can't see!" I called back to her; the straw blocked my vision.

I could barely hear anything but I'm pretty sure that Professor Oak shouted something like, "Team Rocket!"

Then I blacked out.

Topaz's POV

Everything was white.

Pure white.

I stood up, "Hello?" I called.

Then I saw Noel and Pietre.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"If you are… Then it's kinda weird because I am sharing your dream!" Noel said confusedly.

"Whatever… But what is this place?" I asked.

Suddenly a voice boomed out, _"You are not anywhere in the universe you know, you are in another dimension."_

"Ummmm… Why did you bring us here?" I asked.

_"I chose you three for a quest, a quest of bravery, a quest to test your skills, you will save all Pokemon from the man humans call Giovanni."_

"How will we stop this 'Giowhatever' guy?" asked Pietre.

_"I shall turn you three into humans, you shall still have your Pokemon abilities and you will have the capability of learning more than four attacks."_

"Will you turn us all back into Pokemon after this?" asked Noel.

_"If that is what you wish, then yes, you will also need the skills of another on this quest."_

"Who's that other person or thing?" I asked.

_"You will know when you find her. Lastly, you shall be given the ability to talk to each other through your minds."_

And then I was left in darkness.

I awoke to find the lab in ruins, just piles of bricks and glass, everywhere.

I stood up, it wasn't a surprise to see that I had _hands_.

I was wearing a red tank top that said "Esprit," and a pair of baggy black pants.

That's when I caught sight of myself in a shard of metal.

It was so strange to see myself as a human; I had long white-blonde hair with red streaks and sky-blue eyes.

"BOO!!" yelled someone, and grabbed me from behind and I screamed.

The person burst out laughing.

"NOEL!" I called out angrily.

I got a good look at Noel; he had spiky green hair and slanted golden-yellow eyes, he looked like an Asian, no offence.

He was wearing a black jacket with hood over a grey shirt with long brown sleeves and jeans.

"_Was it just me or did all of us have that weird dream?"_ I heard Pietre's voice in my head.

Pietre walked over to us, he had short light-blue hair and pale grey eyes and was wearing a white T-shirt and white-denim pants.

"_Looks like you're not the only one then, Pietre."_ I heard Noel's answer inside my head.

"_Okay guys this is getting kinda weird."_ I concentrated sending the message.

"_Topaz don't concentrate so hard, it makes you sound like you're yelling in my mind!" _complained Pietre.

"_Imagine what people are going to think when they see us, a couple of odd-looking teenagers walking together not talking, out loud, I mean, so we better talk out loud or people are going to be suspicious about us," _I continued.

"Good point!" Noel said out loud (A/N Keep in mind that when the trio talks to each other through mind, it is written in _italics_ when aloud, well you get the point!).

"I'm gonna try out some moves," said Pietre, immediately I understood and ran yo a safe distance.

He stood there silently with his hands out in front of him, concentrating.

Suddenly he opened his eyes, and a powerful blast of water flew from his hands, drenching Noel who was standing in front of Pietre.

"Crap." Noel muttered.

"Hey look! Pokemon food!" Pietre yelled happily, pointing to a box lying on the floor.

We each grabbed a biscuit and chewed.

It tasted… HORRIBLE!

"AHHHH! This tastes disgusting!" Pietre yelled spitting out the food on the floor.

"Really WRONG!" I agreed spitting it out as well.

Noel spat the chewed up biscuit on the floor.

"This is just great, we have nothing!" I said looking at the chewed up food.

"Not _exactly,_" said Noel.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well… We could search through these ruins to find food and money…"

"YEAH! I mean everyone got out… So… We wouldn't exactly be taking anything… It's their fault anyway! They left us to die in the lab!" Pietre spoke up.

"Good point, we've got a LONG search to make guys." I said.

"We can always use our powers to help us as well," said Noel.

"We're unstoppable!" I laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope you liked it! The idea isn't very original but… It isn't copying because I thought it up before I knew it was already done, oh well! Please review!


	2. Shopping

Hiya Misaki here, if this chappie isn't as good as the one before that is because it was written by Alex .

Well I've tried my best, my first chapt! Anyways sorry for not updating…

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon.

o0(O)0o

"We're unstoppable." I laughed.

"But unfortunately our 'Pokemon attack list' doesn't have a 'find money attack'."

"Attack list?... Oh that come on Pietre, don't be so bitter, I'm sure we can come up with something."

I saw a green haired figure swinging their arms in triumph. In his hand he held a small card of some sort.

"Food." He shouted.

"Uhh, Noel I don't think its- No don't eat it!" Too late, he already took a bite.

"Eww… this tastes like plastic." Noel pulled a disappointed face.

Pietre and I sighed, some people don't change even when they change forms. I went to Noel to take a closer look.

"M…mmm…A…aaaST…Sttt...ER…err…Master…c-card… Master Card!"

I thought for a while. Now where have I heard that before? Ahh! I know.

"Looks like Noel found a solution to our hunger!"

"What …plastic?" Pietre examined the card closely.

"No silly, money-"

"That's what money looks like?"

"No Noel , this card will give us money if we know how to use it."

"How?"

Ugh this is getting annoying, "How am I to know?"

"Let's go ask someone."Noel spoke up.

"Fine."

o0(O)0o

"Here are your things, have a nice day."

Phew a lot of drama went on in there. Noel and Pietre wanted to purchase one of every item, luckily I stopped them…and I think that the cashier noticed Noel's teeth marks on the card because she was staring at it for a while.

"Phew, you know , for a minute I thought it didn't hold much money." Pietre sighed.

Noel peered around, "O.K. now what? We have our gear, what do we do now?"

"Ummm…" Uh oh, I thought, now what?

"_Maybe the strange voicy thing will tell us"_Noel thought.

"_You heard that? Man we sure don't get much privacy in this telepathy thing."_ This is bizarre.

"Hey can you pass me the umm what was it called again?... The r-r-r resulo, I mean radio that's it radio." Geeze these human things sure have such funny names. "O.K. noew lets see how these things work." I turned it on and put the headphones on my head then I thumbed the 'tuner' thingy.

There was a terrible screeching noise, _"What the?"_

"Whar?" Noel spun around and glared at me.

I frowned and changed the channel. What idiot would put a screeching kettle on this thing? They call that singing? I may have been a Torchic, but we can sing thank you very much.

Noel snickered. Idiot.

We started walking towards the forest. Minutes went by of pointless wandering(A/N now doesn't that sound familiar?). I wonder if the guys know where we're going? _"Hey guys where are we-" _"Aghhhh."…

**THUMP!**


	3. Reunion

Hiya again! This chappie is a little longer . my treat! I haope you'll like it!

o0(O)0o

**Normal POV **( Mentioned as requested smiles at Norcinu It won't change unless indicated)

**THUMP!**

The three victims coughed non stop, trying to clear the dust from their lungs. As the veil slowly disappeared more bad new was revealed.

"Damn, why did I have to wear white?" Pietre looked at his soiled clothes in disgust.

"You think that's bad? Have you even seen our current location?" Topaz took Noel's offered hand and gave him a grateful smile.

Pietre pouted, "Oh so no one helps lil' ol' me up eh? Fine I'll just-"

Shrill laughter could be heard from above.

(A/N: Wait a minute, haven't I seen that somewhere before? Lousy trap holes, horrid laughter…)

"_Ouch!"_ Topaz covered her ears, _"She needs some oil, she squeaks like a mouse."_

Noel and Pietre chuckled telepathically.

Prepare for trouble...

...And make it double

To protect the world from devastation...

...to unite all peoples within our nation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love...

...To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie...

...James

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light...

...surrender now or prepare to fight.

MEEEEEEEEEEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!

(A/N: Mentally slaps forehead. Duh Team Rocket, who else could it be?)

Three figures in curious looking rubber suits popped into view.

"Now hand over Pikachu and no one will get hurt." James said.

"Pikachu? What Pikachu?" Pietre looked around in confusion.

James just blinked in confusion. "You mean to say you're not the twerps?"

Jessie took off her helmet and yawned. "If I'd gotten enough beauty sleep I wouldn't have made that mistake. If they weren't a trio and he." She pointed to Pietre rudely. "Didn't have the same hairstyle as the sketchbook twerp, I wouldn't have gotten mixed up."

"Yep, you definitely need your beauty sleep." Noel murmured.

"And **what** do you mean by **that**?" Steam poured from Jessie's ears as she grew fangs.

"Noel glanced carelessly at her. "Let's just put it this way, you'd have to be a lot prettier to be even ugly. No ones probably mentioned it to you, because they were probably too scared to.

Topaz nudged him warningly but couldn't help smirking.

"Why you little! You're just as bad as the twerps, why don't you come up here and fight like a man?"

"Nope no can do, but I have a better idea, why don't you guys come down here? Then we'll think about it." Noel smiled mischievously.

"Fine." Jessie grabbed James and Meowth, then jumped down.

Pietre and Topaz cleared a space for them as Noel used the rocks to run out of the hole (A/N: Do you call that running or jumping?)

Team Rocket landed in a dusty heap. Jessie was the first one to get up. "Where's that twerp ling?"

"Who me?" Noel waved from above.

"Why you- but you little friends are still down here."

"We're 18 thank you very much." Pietre said as Topaz replied. "Not for long."

"_Really?"_ Pietre asked.

"_Yes blast your way out."_

"_Blast my? Oh right."_ Pietre nodded. They both placed their palms face down, each got out by using his or her water gun or fire spin, leaving Team Rocket drenched yet smoking.

Pietre gave out a whoop. "That was fun."

Topaz muttered something about immature boys. Then she turned to the hole. "Toodle Doo." She smiled sweetly.

James went all dreamy. "She's so pretty." Jessie growled. "After you of course." He muttered hastily.

Noel looked annoyed. "Go find you own girl. Let's go!" he started walking off.

The former Torchic and Mudkip exchanged shrugs, and ignoring Team Rocket's protests, followed Noel.

o0(O)0o

"Do you want to camp out here?" Pietre pointed to the clearing that they were in. Noel nodded, silent for once.

"I'll set the tent and fire."Topaz agreed.

"No let me fix the tent." Noel said quietly.

Topaz tried to look at him but he wouldn't meet her gaze. _He's so quiet, _she musedand set out to gather some firewood.

Pietre had caught tons of fish and the tent was ready by the time she came back.

_Did I really go for so long? _She used ember on the logs.

o0(O)0o

Noel watched unhappily as they ate, but dropped his gaze to his food when Topaz looked at him questioningly.

After that the rest of dinner was uneventfully quiet.

Pietre was the first to go to sleepsnoring lightly, only to be soon follwed by Topaz.

Noel climbed the tallest tree and watched the stars, well theat was his excuse. Noel's real intention was to try and come to a dicision, should he still be sulking over it?

o0(O)0o

Topaz woke and saw that Noel's sleeping bag was still empty, she spotted him in a great oak tree and decided to go up to talk to him. Step by step she carefully avoided the rough bark, making her way up slowly. Once or twice her foot got caught in the narrow forks.

Something tickled her forehead, she looked up and came face to face with a Wurmple. Topaz gasped and lost her hold.

o0(O)0o

(Dramatic music)

Sorry, Cliffie!

Thank you to:

**aeraquena**

**Chibi Crystal Kitsunix**

and** Mysterious Prophetess**

for review for thefirst chappie!

I got soooooooo many reviews for chapt.2 (jumps up and down)

Thanx to:

**Tolea**

**Foxyjosh**

**Invader Ash**

**x636**

**Mysterious Prophetess** (Hi hi again .)

& lucky last **Norcinu **(thanks for the tip!)

Byz Cya next time!

_Misaki._


	4. A map

Sorry, was there something wrong with the last chapter? shrugs seems like a lot of people visited… please tell me if there's something wrong with the story, so I may be able to correct it. Please!

Thanks

_Misaki_

o0(O)0o

Noel heard a slight squeak, "Help." He looked down. Topaz! She was falling rapidly. He quickly used vinewhip. Two green vines shot from his palm and caught Topaz in midfall. Gently he towed her to the safety of the large oak trunk.

Still in shock Topaz collapsed into Noel's arms. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her after they sat back down. Topaz cuddled up to him placing her head against his chest.

They stayed silent for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

Topaz finally realized what she was doing, and sat up immediately.

"I'm sorry!" She stuttered, "I didn't mean to bother you, I just came to talk to you but-" She was silenced when Noel placed his finger on her lips.

"It's O.K." He pulled her gently back to his chest.

Topaz peered at him through her long lashes when he started stroking her hair.

He felt her looking and glanced down at her. "What?" his voice rumbled through his chest. Topaz just giggled and closed her eyes sighing in content. She felt Noel twirling her hair between his fingers before falling into a peaceful slumber.

o0(O)0o

**Pietre's POV **(hey it's only fair!)

Grumble, _what was that?_

I looked around groggily, _who on earth would be up at this hour?_ Glancing at my watch I tried to read the odd writing on the clock. _h2:h? Weird!_ (A/N: ever tried to read you watch upside down?)

rustle

What was that? My eyes snapped open, and where are Topaz and Noel. Why do they have to ditch me? I sulked moodily, then suddenly jumped out of my skin when Noel crept up from behind, with Topaz's sleeping figure in his arms.

"Don't creep up on me like that!" I hissed but he just merely shrugged it off and placed Topaz down into her sleeping bag.

A blinding light appeared from nowhere. The night sky was lit up for a moment before returning to its original dull grey tone.

Noel whipped around.

"A map?" he whispered.

I was pulled back to reality. "Map?"

o0(O)0o

Deepest apologies! I couldn't type much, run out of ideas and I feel sad. 'sigh' I don wanna go back to school waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Anyways can anyone give me some ideas? Suggestions?

Thank you **x636 **for reviewing


	5. A peppy Pokemon trainer

Hi! Sorry for the delay, but my ENG teacher seems to have an obsession with giving her students piles of homework (literally). So this ones a little bit longer! Consider it a sort of treat…from me.

_Misaki_

o0(O)0o

Pietre glanced down at the map again. "How does this thing work?" He studied it then looked at it portrait, then upside down. "None of these pen marks make sense."

Topaz zipped up her backpack then sighed, "Maybe we should've attended school before coming out here."

Noel spat the twig he was biting, narrowly missing Pietre's foot.

"Ahh! You…you, watch where you shoot those things."

"Fine." Noel used both hands to support his head then grabbed another twig and stared.

Pietre stopped cleaning and glared, "What are you doing?"

"Watching where I'm shooting." Another twig flew past Topaz and landed in front of Pietre making him squeak.

"Darn missed!" He tried again.

"Stop it Noel!" Pietre jumped about, dodging the twigs that rained down.

Noel twitch in annoyance, "Missed again! Oh stuff." He broke off a big branch and hurled it at Pietre.

"Cut it out!" Pietre jumped up and down in frustration.

"Noel!" Topaz scolded before using ember. The branch burst into flames then hit the ground. She gasped.

"Pietre put it out now!" Noel barked and jumped down to help.

"What are you doing-"A Pokemon Ranger stepped out from behind them, followed closely by a Mightyena. When she saw the flaming grasslands she gasped. "Pokeball go!" Topaz watched in amazement as a Pelipper appeared from the Pokeball.

"_Don't just stand there, help us!"_ Pietre grumbled.

"Pelipper, use water gun on the fire!"

Pietre quickly jumped out of the jet of water's path, unfortunately Noel wasn't so lucky.

"Noel, look ou-"She shrugged helplessly as Noel turned, looking like a melting zombie.

"Uh uh, don't look at me. I didn't do it." Pietre held his hands up as if to prove his innocence. "Besides you look…cool, and well…refreshed? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mercy!" Pietre flung his arms in the air and ran around madly, with Noel hot on his heels.

Topaz shook her head and turned to glance at the Pokemon Ranger. She had purple hair, a finely structured body, violet eyes and appeared to be in her late teens.

The ranger felt someone staring at her and looked up. She blinked at Topaz then started patting her Mightyena. "Do you know who set the fire?"

"_Oh no!"_ Topaz panicked. "U-uhh." She stuttered.

"I did." Noel cut in. "I'm so sorry, there was a sudden gust of wind and it blew some dry leaves into our campfire, when I turned around I found that I'd started a wildfire by being careless."

"Hmm." The Pokemon Ranger pursed her lips and let the story sink in. "Very well, just don't let it happen again."

Topaz frowned at Noel, _"Don't play hero, please." _She sighed, then hung her head in shame.

"Your name is…" Pietre asked.

"How rude of me! My name is Katrina, and this is Mightyena." She beamed at the trio.

"I'm Topaz." She smiled.

"My name's Pietre."

"Noel." The green haired teen mumbled carelessly.

"Let's all go back to the ranch and have a snack." Katrina seemed to wink at Noel, but Pietre wasn't sure.

Topaz had her head down for most of the discussion and kept it like that for the trip to the ranch, as Katrina chatted non-stop to Noel.

"So where did you come from?"

"Littleroot, at Prof. Oak's new lab."

Katrina didn't seem to notice anything wrong with that and chatted on happily.

"_Help me please!" _Noel begged.

Topaz seemed to have been zoned out, small jolts of confusion filled the aura around her. Noel could feel it, and he was pretty sure Pietre could too. The signal was fairly strong.

"…Noel? Noel! Hello, anyone in there?" Katrina waved one hand in front of his face.

Noel blinked. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Did I bore you? Well sorry!" She huffed and fell back to talk to Topaz.

Feeling guiltily he kicked whatever was unfortunate to land in his path, he soon got sick of that and went to Pietre to distract his attention away from the guilt.

Pietre looked up. "Oh so you turn to me to ease your pain, after all you've done to me. Hmm, let me think." His voice filled with sarcasm. "I know, I'll just talk to take your mind off it. Say, why do you always pick on me? I Know! Because I'm dumb, old Pietre with no feelings." He placed a finger on his temple and stared heavenward.

"Didn't fool you did I?" Noel laughed bitterly. "I feel much better, thanks. Now I fell like I'd just blew up a whole shipload of innocent people." He glanced up at the two girls in front of them. They seem to be getting along quite well.

o0(O)0o

Thanks a bunch to the people who reviewed:

**x636 **you have a good habit that I should take up!

**XXZackxMaddieXX** thank you heaps for reviewing! Twice too!

**clara200 **hmm… I don't know, but that is an interesting idea! I never considered that!

**Norcinu **Hi hi again! Was it your B-day? If it was then **_happy b-day_** (sorry, a little late) and if it wasn't then …pass it on to the person who's b-day it was please.


End file.
